


In Which a Mourner Comes to Terms With the Death of a Loved One

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [28]
Category: Chrono Cross, Chrono Trigger
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

He tried to drown where they found Schala’s pendant, but the sea promptly spat him back onto the beach. In response, the villagers took away his weapons and made sure he kept away from sharp objects or steep drops. Of course, that didn’t discourage him from coming up with new ways to end his life.

His most creative attempt was when he’d nearly hung himself with his own hair.

After spending a month miserable, moping, and peach-fuzz bald, he weighed his options and came to a decision.

A year later, “Guile” appeared in Termina; the rest, they say, is history.

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Supposedly, someone has proved without a doubt that Guile is not Magus, but the whole purpose of fanfic is boundless speculation, right?


End file.
